


Moon

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [16]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Multiple Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one drabble, the Leto's Brothers are the subjects of Luna. In another, a Leto brother loves the night and the other just wants to sleep. Lastly, the boys see more of a person than they want, and find something out about their guitarist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

**Werewolves**

A lot of people asked why and how are they so close. They give the standard answers that were expected of them:

                “We have the same dream.”

                “We grew up together.”

                “We made a promise to succeed together.” Were their most common ones. However, the Leto Brothers weren’t always as close they are now. Their relationship charged dramatically one evening in a patch of woods. Jared – with his short temper – blew up at his older brother when he said that it was time for bed. Thinking that he no longer needed a bedtime, the nine-year-old threw a tantrum and stomped out of the house and sprinted into the woods. Shannon darted after him, hoping his baby brother didn’t come across any wild beasts.  A shrill scream broke Shannon’s wish and the older brother willed his legs to go faster. A large wolf stood over his little brother’s prone body. Shannon stood; frozen. A quiet whimper broke his trance. Shannon bent down and picked up a small rock. He chucked it at the gray wolf and screamed, “Leave my brother alone.”

                The wolf leaped off of Jared, the little boy’s shoulder bleeding profusely. Shannon screamed as the wolf leapt on to him. Pain blossomed in his left shoulder, then blackness.

                After that night, the two Leto Brothers were closer and no longer purely human. Now servants of Luna, the two men were governed by the full moon. Every month, they bid Tomo a farewell and departed for three days. Those days were always blurs for the two men. Their thoughts boarded animalistic most of the time and they secluded themselves within the forest where their only contact was each other.

* * *

 

**Shannon As A Night Owl**

Jared groaned as he heard a mutter from underneath him and the distinct sound of a paper rustling. Punching his pillow, the man turned and placed a hand over his exposed ear. When the noise didn’t dissipate to his standards, he threw open the curtain and glared at his older brother – the man looking up at him sheepishly. “Can you kindly put down your notebook and go the fuck to bed before I come down there and make you do so?” Jared hissed.

                Shannon chuckled and slowly put the pad of paper down and flicked off his bunk light. Jared sighed and returned to his position.  A smile spread over his face as silence resonated throughout the bus. That was…until Shannon decided to practice his drum piece on the wall next to him.

* * *

**Someone Moons 30STM**

Jared’s eye twitched as he watched the car zoom away. “Did that-“

“Yep,” quipped Shannon, “We just got Mooned.”

Tomo shrugged and slipped on his sunglasses, “I’d tap that.” He stated before walking away, whistling softly to himself.

Jared turned and looked at his brother, “Do you think he realized that was a man?”


End file.
